Zeus
Zeus battled Thor in Zeus vs Thor. He was portrayed by a Lego Minifigure and voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Zeus, also known as Jupiter or Jove in Roman mythology, is the Greek god of lighting, thunder, the sky, justice, law, and order. In Greek mythology, he is recognized as the king of the gods and Mount Olympus. He is also the last and youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, fulfilling the oracle's prediction by overthrowing Cronus. As the father of gods and men, Zeus took a large interest in mortal humans and had various affairs with them, being the father of many mortal children, also referred to as demigods. Additionally, he had sex with others gods, or Titans, such as Hera and Metis, which resulted in other Olympian gods being born, most notably Athena, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis. All of the Greek gods are at Zeus' command with the exception of Poseidon and Hades, who though not as powerful as their younger brother, can claim to equal his status. For just as Zeus rules the sky, Poseidon is lord of the seas and Hades is the supreme authority in the dark Underworld. Zeus' weapon of choice which he wields is a lightning bolt, and his symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' How dare you challenge my immortal throne? I'm the father of the Gods! Put your daddy on the phone! Maybe Odin could beg me for a truce 'cause when Zeus lets loose, I'll put your cross-dressing neck in a noose! I'm like Medusa: I stone a mother fucker if he looks at me wrong! I'm a bull getting bitches with my swan schlong! I'm on point like Poseidon's trident! Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! 'Verse 2:' Only a mindless fool would knock the fathers of philosophy. My Greeks built the bedrock of democracy! With astronomy, they charted out the movements of my kin: All the pimps of Mount Olympus and me the kingpin! Let this sink in: I'm about to rain on your parade! Itchy trigger finger quicker with the bolts than Usain! You're history! I'll be the first to put it in writing! MC Hammer just got struck twice by greased lightning! 'Verse 3:' You think the Underworld scares the ruler of the skies? You're joking! Loki must have written your lines! By the time I've finished whipping you with wits and rhymes, You'll need a lighter for your ship 'cause a Viking just died! Scrapped lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm the father of the Gods, Barbie, mind your manners. Odin can't touch this, let alone MC Hammer! Flip more middle fingers at you than a hundred hander. Take your little tool away, you're just a blonde Bruce Banner! I'm Olympic gold standard on point like a trident. Drop science colder than the frosty balls of your giants! Poseidon couldn't fathom the depth of your thickness. I bask in the sun, you chose the land of Christmas. "But I have to save the mortals!" Blech. Blow me. I'll be boozing on some ouzo at the beach with Loki! There's a 100 percent chance in this weather forecast, Of Zeus raining wrath down upon Thor's ass! 'Verse 2:' You call yourself mighty but you're not to my liking. So I'll strike this weak viking twice with greased lightning! This blonde shit talker is as soft as Betty Crocker. I scarred Harry Potter, gave Ben Franklin the shocker‏! I am the alpha and the O, mega! You're Thor skinned dick cheddar, smegma! Conquer the cloud-cold Nectar? Never! Without the Avengers, you would never be remembered! Trivia *He is the first deity to rap. *He is the second rapper to appear without a body actor, after HAL 9000. *In the storyboard video for his battle, he had an error in his title card, which read "Zues". **He is the third rapper whose title card is misspelled in the behind the scenes videos, and the sixth rapper in general to have a misspelled title card. Gallery Zeus Title Card Spelling Error.png|Zeus' misspelled title card Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:Nice Peter Category:Lego Minifigure